Hide and Seek
by clam theif
Summary: They gave it up. They knew that Kira was after them. They were tired of hiding. But Kira came to find them. Dying at his hands was too much to handle. They died by their own hands instead. MattxMello Oneshot Slight Songfic to Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap


**I have never cried so much while writing a fic before. Seriously. This made me cry. It's written in an AU fashion. Disregard the last book of Death Note if you want a better explanation for understanding this. I suggest listening to the song Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap (the song in which this fic is based) to get the full effect of this. I hope you all enjoy this. This is how they should have died, to me. They should have died together.**

The rubber like fabric slid from his hands, and fell on to the floor before taking a seat on the poorly maintained couch. He sighed, stretching out, putting one leg over the other, his hands delicately situated upon the couch. A light, soft touch came upon the top of his hand as the hand of the person next to him.

"Let's give this up." He said, looking up from his lap, brushing blonde hair from his face, making the horrific scar upon his face even more visible than it had been. "I'm sick of fighting. I'm sick of sacrificing everything." He grimaced. "I don't care if Near is number one anymore."

Matt looked up at the blonde, having been staring at the floor with a dismal expression. "Why is that?" he asked, turning his gaze back down on to the floor briefly.

"Because I have something better." Mello said softly, leaning over to the redhead, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I have you." A gentle smile flickered on to the face of the former mafia boss, showing his more submissive side for once. Matt flashed the blonde a slight grin.

"Regardless." He said, staring out the window next to the couch. "Kira is still after you. We know that." He twisted his hand a bit and laced his fingers in with Mello's. "And we know Kira doesn't care about _us_."

The pressure eased on Mello's side of the couch as he slid over so he was sitting closer to Matt. He leaned his head upon Matt's shoulder and squeezed his hand tightly. "But if Kira kills me anyways," Mello whispered into Matt's ear. "I'll die knowing I had you."

"But doesn't that bother you?" Matt practically snapped, focusing on Mello again. "That Kira would kill you, and leave me? Leave me alive without you? Kira doesn't know I exist!" Matt yanked his hand from Mello's and rested his face within it out of frustration before combing through his hair. "If you die, Mello, I want to die with you. I want none of this…self-sacrifice shit we had planned."

Mello began to reach for Matt's hand again, but stopped, and placed it on Matt's shoulder. "Then that's what we'll do." He said. "If we realize that I'm screwed, we can, well—"

"Kill ourselves?" Matt asked, resting his head on Mello's, their blonde and mahogany hair twirling together.

A sad, and depressing silence fell over the both of them. This had silently been the plan since the beginning. But never had either of them ever said those unfortunate words. It was true, they both had decided, that if they were going to die, they wanted to do it together. For the longest time, they had planned to kidnap Kiyomi Takada, but this plan had been set up to keep both of them from being with one another at their supposed deaths. Neither Matt nor Mello liked this plan. They wanted to be with one another on during their deaths, not far away from one another, without seeing each other with their last glance before their body gave into that bittersweet surrender.

"…Yeah." Mello said softly. "When that day comes, we'll do it together."

ooo

"Mello!" Matt shouted, running in through the apartment door. "Mello! We gotta get outta here!" The redhead slammed the door and locked it hastily. The blonde was sitting on their usual couch, a bar of chocolate hanging from his mouth.

"Wh-what's wrong?" he asked, getting up rather quickly, removing the chocolate bar from his mouth.

Matt leaned against the door, his body bent over, his hands on his knees. "K-Kira…" he gasped, glancing up at Mello through his golden orange goggles. "I-I know who he is…" Mello's heart stopped, but not in the heart attack triggering fashion, but more in the complete sense of shock and horror.

"Wh-who is it?!" Mello asked quickly after he recovered from his heart skipping a few beats. "Th-they could be bluffing, and—"

"It's the same guy that L thought it was." Matt replied, regaining his composure, but only for a brief second as he ran through the small apartment, grabbing any information he found could be vital. Papers, and pieces of technology were being scattered around the apartment.

"Matt!" Mello snapped. "Why the hell do we have to go?" He approached the redhead, and tried to grab him to stop him from getting overly excited. "It's not like he followed—"

"HE DID!" Matt shouted, turning to Mello with an infuriated glare. Mello froze as his lover exploded at him. "He heard me on the phone with you." Matt ceased his frantic rush around the apartment and stood in place, his hands balled into fists at his sides. "H-he…came up behind me…and he said… 'I am Kira. And you will lead me to Mello.'" Matt's chest heaved heavily a few times. "I tried shaking him off…But…he knew…he knew I was avoiding the apartment." Matt fell to his knees before Mello, and buried his face in his hands. Choking sounds escaped from his mouth, making it obvious that he was crying. "H-he was going to kill me Mello…" he sobbed. "And…I didn't want to die without you."

Mello too, crouched down in front of Matt, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We _are_ about to die, Matt." He whispered. "Kira knows where we are. Kira wants us dead." He placed his other hand beneath Matt's chin and lifted it up so he was eyelevel with the redhead. "Let's get to each other first, before he can."

Steadily, Mello helped the crying redhead to his feet, and wrapped his arms around him lovingly. "Let's go out together. Kira isn't going to get us." His hand slid down along Matt's body, and caressingly too his hand, and laced their fingers together. "We'll make the best of these last few hours."

ooo

The two former orphans lay as still as they possibly could beneath the bed they shared in their bedroom. Their hands remained twisted together, their hearts racing, yet dying hearts beating near the others. The drugs they both injected in their bodies was fully coursing through them, the overdose slowly eating their lives away. Kira had arrived. They knew he was toying with them. Pretending to leave now and then, to see if they would come out of their hiding place. Only then, would Kira make his move. It was obvious he wasn't going to use the notebook. He would have uncovered their names by now with the amount of personal items in the apartment. Kira was going to kill them like any self-respecting murderer would.

"M-matt…." Mello whispered softly, feeling his body shaking. "I-I-I don't want t-to d-die…n-now."

Matt's eyes opened slowly. He was having a harder time hanging on than his lover was. He had always seen how strong Mello was, and the fact he was still hanging on so much, was proof enough.

"T-t-too…late…" Matt gasped. "E-Even…if y-you live…I-I won't." Mello reached up to Matt's face, his arm feeling like a dead weight, heavy and impossible to lift. He lightly stroked Matt's cheek, and reached up to his eyes and removed his goggles which were becoming coated in a foggy layer.

"Th-that's not…what I-I-I mean…" Mello whimpered. "I-I w-want…to…m-make l-l-l-love to you….one l-last time…b-before we…d-d-die…"

And like all the gravity of the world was crushing upon Mello, he leaned down, and pressed his lips on Matt's, feeling the cold tingle of his. He pulled away, feeling his chest heave. Matt's arm rose from his side and forced himself to place his hand on the back of Mello's head.

"T-that's…" Matt started to say. "N-not going…t-t-to happen…M-m-mello…" He closed his eyes tightly, a few tears forming in the corner. "I-I'll…I'll…" He couldn't get the words out properly. "M-mello…" he gasped, frailly leaning up and placing a light kiss on Mello's lips. "I-I'm h-h-hap-py…t-t-to d-die w-with…y-you…"

Mello nodded slowly, as he felt the heartbeat of his lover slow, practically to a dead stop. He touched the forehead of Matt's face, seeing a delicate, but barely lively smile flicker on his lips. "I-I-I-I'm h-happy…t-too…"

The blonde laid his head down on the shoulder of Matt's body, his ear to his heart, as he closed his eyes to hear the last, solid beats that the organ produced. With the last of his strength, he squeezed Matt's hand tightly, knowing it wouldn't squeeze back. But it didn't matter. They were still together.

ooo

"Stupid detective!" came the maniacal laughter of Kira as he finally yanked the bodies of Matt and Mello from underneath the bed. The pure image of the deceased bodies, with their hands closed around one another, made the new God laugh.

He pointed a gun at the two bodies…

Bang.

Kira won this game of hide and seek.


End file.
